deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WarpedMask/WarpedMask Season One Announcement
Hello there, Warp here!~ If you've been on the site for the past week or so, you've probably already seen my name pop up a few times as I've not exactly been sat on the other side of my screen twidling my thumbs. No quite the opposite actually, I've been a very busy boy (which is quite out of character for me to be completely honest) planning out my first season of my Death Battle episodes for you lovely people to enjoy later on in the upcoming months. For my Death Battle series I wanted to include alot of the overlooked characters on this wiki, whether it's due to said combatant's obscurity or the lack of fans of said characters on this site, and hopefully spark some interest within the other members about each characters Death Battle potential. Now I'm not saying that you won't see ANY mainstream combatants in my series as there's a fair share of those sprinkled throughout for good measure in hopes that those episodes may persuade you guys to read my other battles. Speaking of which, each season I plan to make will have thirty battles each for a nice variety of thrilling and thought provoking fights; as well as five bonus episodes, though I'll get to those in a bit. This is my season one as of 09/02/2019; * Shaggy & Scooby VS. Sam & Max (Pilot) * Clay VS. Applejack (Xiaolin Showdown VS. My Little Pony) * Ainz VS. Diablo (Overlord VS. How Not to Summon a Demon Lord) * Typhus VS. Stukov (Warhammer VS. StarCraft) * Cream VS. Carrot (One Piece VS. Sonic the Hedgehog) * Race Bannon VS. Brock Samson (Jonny Quest VS. The Venture Bros) * Shadow Weaver VS. Maleficent (Masters of the Universe VS. Sleeping Beauty) * Raphael VS. Elektra (TMNT VS. Marvel) * Coco VS. Diddy Kong (Crash Bandicoot VS. Donkey Kong Country) * Felix the Cat VS. Mickey Mouse * The Batman Who Laughs VS. Superior Spider-Man (DC VS. Marvel) * Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin (The Simpsons VS. Family Guy) * Kaminari VS. Pichu (My Hero Academia VS. Pokemon). * Robin Hood Battle Royale * Bloody Bunny VS. Flippy (Bloody Bunny VS. Happy Tree Friends) * Eggsy Unwin VS. Agent J (Kingsman VS. Men in Black) * Armor King VS. Tiger the Dark (Tekken VS. Tiger Mask) * Yoshi VS. Chocobo (Super Mario Bros. VS. Final Fantasy) * Oswald VS. Bendy (Walt Disney VS. Bendy and the Ink Machine) * Rick Grimes VS. Walter White (The Walking Dead VS. Breaking Bad) * Saitama vs Kenshiro (One Punch Man VS. Fist of the North Star) * Avilio Bruno VS. Lincoln Clay (91 Days VS. Mafia) * Gimli VS. Gilius (Lord of the Rings VS. Golden Axe) * Photo-Negative Mickey VS. Tinky Winky (Abandoned By Disney VS. Slendytubbies) * Rayman vs Mario (Ubisoft VS. Nintendo) * Aganos VS. Astaroth ('Killer Instinct VS. SoulCalibur)' * Sunny VS. The Bride (Into the Badlands VS. Kill Bill) * Amy VS Nora (Sonic the Hedgehog VS. RWBY) * The Look-See vs. Slenderman (Crypt TV VS. Slender) * Satou Kazuma vs Natsuki Subaru (Season Finale) Now regarding research, I'll be taking on the bulk of myself though I'd appreciate some helpful advice when it comes it to the calculations I may have to make. Such as which formulae are the best to study, any helpful wensites etc. Also if you wish to collborate with me on a Death Battles episode I don't mind as long as you let me write the scripts; Not to be funny or anything, I just want to keep everything formatted and to my own style (I'm only seaking help for reaserch & calculations afterall). Thumbnails, If you wish to contibute a thumbnail to any of my pages it'll be greatly appreciated. Just post the image on my wall and I'll do the rest. Thanks for reading, If you have any further inquiries please comment below or as me on my wall. See ya Next Time folks. Category:Blog posts Category:WarpedMask Blogs